Crimson Brigade (2nd)
The Crimson Brigade (2nd) was a reformation of the original Crimson Brigade which merged to form Another Alliance in February 2009. The Second Crimson Brigade eventually merged with the New Auric Armada to form the Crimson Auric Legion. They were a protectorate of the International and also held a military treaty with the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Constitution of the Crimson Brigade The universe has many horrors yet to throw at us. This is not the end of our struggle. This is just the beginning of our crusade to save Humanity. Be faithful! Be strong! Be vigilant! +++ The Emperor +++ Article I: Membership. Every servant has his place, no matter how lowly or modest. To know it is his greatest comfort, to excel within it is his greatest solace, and his master's contentment is his greatest reward. +++ Codex Administratum +++ All those with honour and the willingness to defend all other members of the Crimson Brigade are welcome to join. We are mainly a Black team alliance and it is suggested though not required for members to switch to the Black team, though the Orange team is also acceptable. Applicants should change their alliance affiliation to Crimson Brigade Applicant until they are accepted, at which point they must change their alliance affiliation to Crimson Brigade. We also ask that no applicant is involved in any wars when making an application, though if they are we shall help to bring about peace to the best of our ability. It is unacceptable and considered heretical to be a member of The Crimson Brigade while maintaining membership in another alliance without permission from either the Emperor or Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar . Article II: Government structure. There can be no bystanders in the battle for survival. Anyone who will not fight by your side is an enemy you must crush. +++ Scriptorus Munificantus +++ I. The Adeptus Terra. All members have a vote in the Adeptus Terra; they are responsible for electing the various High Lords of Terra. Upon the request of the Emperor or Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar, they may also be asked to vote upon treaties, declarations of war and peace terms. I. High Lords of Terra. The High Lords of terra will be made up of 6 elected and 6 appointed officials; they shall handle the day to day running of the alliance. They are honour bound to always do what is best for the alliance and not to allow personal grudges to interfere with their duties. There will be several departments which the High Lords of Terra will preside over and their titles as High Lords shall reflect this. The Master of the Administratum (Internal affairs) The Inquisitorial Representative The Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum( recruitment) The Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus (aid & tech deals) The Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites (justice) The Paternoval Envoy of the Navigators (trade & foreign affairs) The Master of the Astronomican(foreign affairs) The Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum The Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica (census) Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar (defense) Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard (defense) Cardinal(s) of the Holy Synod of Terra (Holy works) The Adeptus Arbites, Must keep a record of all members, must make sure that forum membership is consistent with in game members. This includes finding and reporting ghosts, messaging members who have incorrect AA’s and removing masks of members who no longer have nations. The Adeptus Ministorum’s responsibility is to recruit new and loyal members and to ensure recruitment procedures are followed. The Master of the Astronomican appoints diplomats and ensures problems are solved as diplomatically as possible. The Adeptus Mechanicus. This department manages the aid and tech deals between members absolutely. The imperial Guard under the command of the Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard and Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar ensures that we shall not be defeated in battle. There are several other departments whose duties are decided and expanded upon by the Emperor’s will. III. Emperor and appointed positions. The Emperor is the leader of the alliance until they resign, or they leave Cybernations for good. They have full authority over the alliance and can expel members who are considered threats to the alliance’s security and safety. Also they are permitted to interfere in the working of any department as they see fit. The Emperor can also appoint department heads for any department they see fit, and can remove department heads as they see fit. The Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar is the supreme commander of the Crimson Brigade’s military and 2nd in command of the Crimson Brigade, the Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar is appointed by the Emperor. They have command over the military and can assign division commanders to help organise our alliances military. The current Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar is considered to be the Emperor’s successor IV. the founding Emperor(shadowduelist, aka mak stormweilder) can, at any time after they have resigned as Emperor, return to their former position as Emperor, at which time the deposed Emperor will be assigned to any position they wish, though the final decision will rest with the Founding Emperor. *Sub-Section IV of Article II cannot be modified without the founding Emperors approval. Article III: Code of Conduct I. CB members are forbidden from attacking any other CB member. II. It is forbidden to attack a non-CB member unless proper approval has been given by the military hierarchy. III. No member may say anything outside of the CB private forums that contradicts or endangers the CB or its decisions. IV. Any member who refuses to follow the orders of the High Lords of Terra, Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar or the Emperor during wartime will face a trial. Upon completion of the trial, their fate will be decided upon, ranging from a fine to perma ZI. Article IV: voting procedures. Elections shall take place once every 3 months on the first of the month; nominations shall begin 3 days before. All members are allowed to put their names forward for the election, but they must have the backing of at least 1 other member for their nomination to be successful. A poll will be used for the voting process and all members except those currently standing trial shall be permitted to vote. Article V: Combat Doctrine. I. Raiding. 1. Target nation must not be on the red sphere. 2. Target must either be unaligned or in an alliance of less than 3, though with the Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard ’s permission alliances of up to 10 members who are not protectorates of other alliances can be declared upon. 3. It is forbidden to extort tech &/or money from anyone, the punishment for breaking this rule will be most severe. II. Wartime Conduct. 1. Fight with honour. 2. Do not send insults or other inappropriate messages to your target. 3. Treat you opponent with respect. 4. Always listen to the orders of your superiors, if you have a problem with one of your superior’s orders; please contact an officer above their rank. III. Use of Nuclear Armaments. 1. It is forbidden to use nuclear weapons without first acquiring permission from an officer. 2. Nuclear first strikes are forbidden except in extreme circumstances. 3. If you are nuked by a rogue you have permission to counter attack them and them alone with nuclear weapons. Article V: Amendments. Any member may propose amendments to the constitution, but they must be approved by a 100% vote in favour by the High Lords of Terra and must be approved by the Emperor. In the event that the High Lords cannot fulfil this duty, the Lord Commander of the Segmentum Solar shall take responsibility for approving amendments. Active Treaties before merger MDP with LSF Protected by The International Defunct Treaties MDoaP with SE PIAT with MERC Protected by CPCN Category:Re-established alliances